


Saeran and S/O Prank Saeyoung

by sexuallylevi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Saeran and S/O Prank Saeyoung

Saeran smirked, grabbing the monitor off of Saeyoung’s messy desk. You laughed and opened the door to Saeran’s room, watching him set it in his closet and closing the door.

“Saeyoung’s gonna flip his shit,” he says, proud of the plan you two came up with. “Why do I feel like he would have another one?” you say.

Saeran shrugs and walks back out to his desk to see a box of Honey Buddha Chips laying on the ground next to it, “Should we take those too?”

You nod and watch as he goes to hide it in Saeyoung’s own closet, knowing that’s the last place he would check. He walks back into his room and lays on his bed, grabbing his tv remote and opening Netflix, “What should we watch?”

After you two pick a movie, it wasn’t long until you an annoyed Saeyoung Choi opened Saeran’s door without knocking. Saeran glares at him, “You could at least knock, you know?”

Saeyoung barges in and starts looking around his room, “Where’s my computer monitor?” His brother shrugs and turns back to the movie, you had to hide a smile.

The red-haired brother opens the closet door revealing his monitor and grabs it, and walks out without a word, making sure to leave the door open. “Dammit,” Saeran says, glaring at the doorway. Just as he was pulling the blankets off of himself, you both hear a loud yell of your names.

“SAERAN! MC! WHERE ARE MY PRECIOUS HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS?”

You walk to the doorway and lean against it, “What in the world are you talking about Seven?” 

He frantically runs from room to room in search of his beloved chips. You and Saeran cover your mouths, holding back your laughter. “WHERE ARE THEY? I’LL DO ANYTHING MC!” Saeyoung says, running up to you and grabbing your hands.

You glance at Saeran and he nods before walking back to his room to finish the movie. You point at Saeyoung’s room before joining Saeran. He pauses the movie and hears Saeyoung yell, “THANK GOD! MY HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS ARE OKAY!”

You both burst into laughter and clutch your stomachs when it becomes too much. You wipe a tear away from your eye and smile, “We need to do that again.”

Saeran nods in agreement, “Definitely.”


End file.
